Noche de San Valentín
by Esciam
Summary: De como pudieron pasarlos nuestros queridos personajes ese especial día del año.


¡Hola, Gente!

Pequeña historia de drabbles de los chicos en ese día. Espero les guste!

**Disclaimer: **No, no vuelvo a escribir de ellos porque ya me dieran sus derechos, que la NCIS seguirá siendo creada solo por el Bellisario y McGill…

**Noche de San Valentín**

Ducky dejó la sala de autopsias después de hacer el papeleo. Miró hacia atrás, a la pared de metal en donde se escondía a dos cuerpos. Uno de ellos era un recién llegado al que le acaba de hacer la autopsia; el otro, el de la teniente Morris. Dio un suspiro, resignado, y cerró la puerta con llave.

A la mañana siguiente, el cuerpo de la joven teniente Morris sería entregado a su familia. El esposo, que había sido falsamente señalado como el posible asesino, había estado ahí solo unos minutos antes.

Ducky negó y fue hacia el ascensor con paso reposado. Recordaba al pobre hombre, acariciando el cabello de su mujer, hablándole de su hijo mientras aguantaba las lágrimas y, finalmente, dándole un beso en la boca. Justo después de hacerlo, se había ido, no sin antes darle las gracias por dejarlo verla.

El forense pulsó el botón de la primera planta. Pensaba en esa capacidad que tenía el amor de sobrevivir aún después de que uno de la pareja se fuera, tal vez más fuerte que antes incluso. No sabía si maravillarse por la potencia de ese sentimiento humano o sentir pena por los vivos que se apegaban y lloraban a sus seres aún amados… pero de alguna manera, esa idea hasta la más indicada y respetuosa con la vida misma.

**-o-**

McGee no podía creer su suerte. ¡El jefe le había dado la noche libre! Bueno, en realidad había puesto a Tony y Ziva a seguir al principal sospechoso y a él, le dio la noche porque había dado con las mejores pistas.

Sí, debía ser eso; no que desde poco antes de iniciar el caso, su cita fuera la comidilla del equipo. Lo más extraño de todo, era que hasta Tony le deseaba suerte porque, según él, ya de tanto verlo teniendo tan mal tino con las mujeres que lo alzaban a ver, la broma había perdido gracia.

Sin embargo, McGee sabía que él no necesitaba suerte. No era como si fuera a una cita a ciegas, en donde se podía encontrar con cualquier clase de persona al frente. Era verdad que no se habían visto en varios años, al menos en carne y hueso, pero se mantuvieron en contacto por internet, lo suficiente para que Tim supiera que era una mujer con la que podría salir.

Por lo que, cuando le dijo que había entrado en la universidad más cercana a DC, para hacer una maestría de dos años en medicina forense; McGee no tuvo reparos en pedirle que cenara con él. Tenía que darse una oportunidad con ella, y por la forma en que ella le respondió, con emoción y cierta vergüenza, sabía que iba por buen camino.

Y ahí estaba, yendo hacia la muy bonita pelirroja del fondo, que apenas lo vio le sonrió grande y le hizo un ademán con la mano. McGee sonrió con el gesto y le dio un beso en la mejilla apenas llegó.

Ruby le devolvió la sonrisa mientras se sentaba frente a ella, le dio la carta y empezó a hablar de lo que le gustaría visitar en la ciudad. McGee pronto supo que durante varias semanas sería su guía turístico, y le encantó la idea.

**-o-**

Para cualquier otro, eso de tener un restaurante a donde ir en día de San Valentín y Aniversario de Bodas podía parecer una fea monotonía. Más porque siempre era a la misma hora, en el mismo lado del restaurante y hasta el mismo vino el que pedían.

Sin embargo, para Leon Vance, eso de poder estar seguro de que él estaría en esas fechas, a esa hora, en el mismo lugar; lo hacía sonreír. Esa sensación de algo seguro, en alguien como él que había visto tanta inestabilidad en sus misiones por varios años; era muy recibido.

Más porque ella estaría ahí, la única persona que siempre había estado. Una constante y un pilar en su vida. Su sonrisa al verlo llegar a la hora y ese suave y beso en la boca, como el que le daba cuando se despedía o llegaba a casa… de esas domésticas y rutinarias cosas estaba hecho el amor, Leon estuvo seguro de eso.

**-o-**

Gibbs tuvo que hacerla irse a casa. Por más que ella quería seguir buscando información sobre un caso no resuelto que siempre revisaba en esas fechas. Era uno de los primeros que tuvo que procesar sola, y se trataba del asesinato de un marine y su hija…

Pero Gibbs había ido donde ella, quitándole el CafPow y dicho:

—Ve a casa.

—Pero…

Él la miró con esos ojos de… Gibbs e insistió:

—Cuídate, Abbs.

Abby le había hecho caso. No había dormido en prácticamente dos días, y estaba cansada. Entró a su casa, se puso su pijama, abrazó Bert y se dispuso a dormir en su ataúd… Tal vez mimarse un poco a ella misma y descansar, no estaba demás.

**-o-**

—… Lo que intento decir es que, —por fin llegaba al quid de la cuestión Tony—, el que seamos tú y yo los que no tuviéramos planes para San Valentín, mientras el novato sí, es simplemente patético.

Ziva seguía detrás del volante, con los binoculares puestos en las diferentes entradas de la casa que estaban vigilando. A la vez, le respondió con seguridad:

—¿Por qué? Tim es guapo, inteligente, caballeroso, versátil, amable…

Tony se le quedó viendo como cada vez más alarmado y por fin exclamó:

—Por si no te diste cuenta, McCachorro no está en el sillón de atrás y no tienes que decir lo tan Guapo y… etc. para subirle la autoestima.

Ziva lo volvió a ver, con una de sus miradas taimadas que iban solo dirigidas a él:

—¿Celoso, Tony?

Por un pequeño instante, él pareció amenazado, pero se recompuso al instante:

—¿Qué? ¿Yo? ¿Del novato? —e hizo un ademán con la cabeza y un sonido que querían decir: "No".

—Pues parece que sí. ¿Tu ego se hiere por falta de halagos, agente muy especial Anthony DiNozzo? —dijo, con total ironía, viendo de nuevo por los binoculares.

—¡Nah!, sé que tienes muchos en tu mente, pero nunca me los dices… —le dijo, más serio que en juego.

Ziva sonrió, divertida y se dejó decir:

—Tu parloteo incesante hace menos monótonas las vigilancias, ¿feliz?

Tony la miró muy extrañado al principio y, luego, con una gran sonrisa, se acomodó mejor en su asiento y respondió:

—Sólo corroboraré algo que ya sabes, eres guapa.

Y por varios minutos, no se dijeron más… aunque para los dos dejó de ser tan malo trabajar en una vigilancia en San Valentín.

**-o-**

Gibbs se sentó frente a la mesa de la casa, esa que casi nunca usaba. Puso la botella de vino blanco a un lado, el preferido de ella, y sin dejar en ningún momento la copa, empezó a tomar.

Miró la silla al lado de él, a la derecha, donde ella siempre se sentaba. En ese momento (y siempre) estaba vacía. Tomó otra copa rápidamente.

Vio los anillos de bodas que estaban en la mesa, iluminados por la bombilla… dejó la copa y botella y se los puso de nuevo.

Un día como ese se los había quitado. Algunas veces, en ese día, se los volvía a poner.

Volvió a tomar otro trago de vino, blanco, el favorito de ella…

**-o-**

Palmer estaba lleno de sudor, el cabello despeinado, sin lentes y con una respiración agitada. Breena también se encontraba en el mismo estado.

Ella se abrazó a él, y él le pasó un brazo por su espalda.

Por un momento no pudieron hablarse, aunque se acariciaban como todo lenguaje.

Además, sus cuerpos habían sido muy claros unos minutos antes en cuanto a lo que podían sentir por el otro.

De repente, Breena empezó a besarlo y acariciarle de nuevo…

Palmer supo que ese era uno de sus mejores días de San Valentín, sin duda y sonriendo en demasía, volvió a besar a su novia para ver si podían seguir celebrándolo.

**OoOoO**

Y eso fue. Espero les haya gustado y comentar no cuesta casi nada. ¡Chau!


End file.
